In Need of Sleep
by EtincelleD'OR
Summary: High Priest Seth thinks that he is the only one who was fatigued. How wrong he was... SethxKisara some Charmed ideas too lol!


**In Need of Sleep.**

**Hey Peeps, here's another one. I'm sooooooo sorry I can't get the final chapters of 'Coming to terms' up because my computer doesn't like the site, so I'm trying to post this. Hope you like it lol!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! So don't sue me!**

High Priest Seth sat at his desk, writing up notes from an earlier meeting with a Grecian philosopher, his quill scratching on the fresh papyrus. Particles were the latest Grecian theory, but he, like Isis, knew better than the philosophers. The power of Premonition, although it was not one he made frequent use of, was better than the mind of any philosopher, and he had Seen a future of particles and atoms and elements. Listening to someone explaining their theology of it was amusing, almost enough so to make him burst out in laughter and tell them everything, but knowing what only he and Isis knew made him appear secretive, however it was normal for him to keep his council in such situations, and he always left people wondering why his majestic, knowing blue eyes gave the impression that he knew something even the cleverest people didn't. But then Seth was one of the cleverest people. It was past midnight and everyone else had retired to their beds hours ago. _''Lucky for some,'_ he thought. The moon was full and the night sky was blotted with bright stars, and the only sound that could be heard was the sound of his quill nib against the rough papyrus, and the occasional whicker from a horse in the stables. Something made him look up – to a normal eye, in reaction to nothing, but Seth was a powerful sorcerer, and sensed someone's presence, before he heard or saw it. He got up and walked towards what was known as the Potion Pantry. He heard a voice singing, and he peered around the doorway and looked in. There was one of the servant girls, with white skin, pale blue hair and blue eyes almost like his own. She was still clearing everything away, even at this hour. She looked tired, but cheerful however. '_She has a beautiful voice,' _he thought to himself. He let his eyes follow her for a moment, before snapping himself back into reality. She still hadn't noticed him there, watching her.

"You are kept up this late Kisara?" he asked her quietly yet clearly. She immediately stopped singing, spun around, and on seeing him, lowered herself into a deep curtsey.

"Your Majesty! I beg forgiveness, I did not see you!"

"Do not apologise for your voice," he said, "especially when it is as handsome as that."

"Thank you your Majesty," she said, nervousness tinting her voice slightly. The only person above Seth in the hierarchy was the Pharaoh himself… and he was complementing her on her voice!

"At what time must you rise tomorrow?" he asked, concerned that she would become as tired as he was.

"Not before noon, Majesty."

"You are lucky." He said, leaning against the paneless window and looking out into the night. "Please tell me," he said, returning his gaze to her, "what it is like not for people being totally dependent on you. I seem to have forgotten these past three years."

"Tiring, And frustrating."

"How is it frustrating?"

"There is always someone above you. You are completely irrelevant yet you must do so much. You are lucky."

"How is that?"

"You're a High Priest. You can do anything you want."

"It is not so glamorous as people describe. The whole of Egypt rests upon my shoulders, and if I make a mistake, it is not mine to make. You are not cursed with that burden. You have no idea how maddening it is to work for a naïve, unsuspecting Pharaoh. He refuses to see reality, all he sees is the aesthetically pleasing view from his window."

"Although he is Pharaoh, he cannot do what you can. You are clever, and his powers amplified a thousand times would not be in the same league as yours."

"Magic is worth very little if it cannot be used, and despite, I have no desire to overthrow or by any other means vanquish the Midget Pharaoh." He said, smirking somewhat. She giggled, but quickly hid it.

"Were you not someone's apprentice once? I cannot imagine you as any other than a High Priest."

"Yes, Priest Akunadin's." he said, seeing her flinch at the mention of his name.

"But I see people older than you still in apprenticeships." She said.

"I was bored working at normal pace, so he gave me more lessons, more training. I was fast-tracked, basically, in everything; the fighting arts, higher studies, magic arts, you name it."

"But that was because you are talented, was it not?" she said, sighing quietly and admittedly; "Forgive me your Majesty, for it is not my place to say this, but… I think… you were forced to grow up too quickly. I see your perspective."

"I'm thankful somebody does." He said, looking once again into the night sky. She put the last of the potion phials away and lent against the window beside him. She had grown more confident in his presence now, and she had had started to see him as less of an almighty High Priest, and more of a person. A friend. She knew for a fact that he was a good deal stricter than the other priests, and relished that she was seeing the nicer side of him.

"You seem so different from what I was told when first woke up in the Healing Wing." She said, "The told my that I had been rescued by the High Priest, and that I must be respectful, keep my eyes down, and not to speak unless spoken to."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"But when you rescued me, you didn't seem like that at all." Seth smiled to himself as he remembered when he had found her being stoned by some peasants who thought that her pale skin was a bad omen. He had stopped them and healed her, and even now he could almost feel her light figure in his arms.

"That's probably because you were conscious for a grand total of two seconds." He replied.

"Yes." She said.

**_Flashback: (KISARA'S POV)_**

_I felt another stone hit my back as I returned from delivering a message for my master. The second one in what could only have been two minutes. I turned around and saw two men sharing the triumph of having hit me. I hid my face in my pale hair, and continued walking. I turned the corner, keeping my head well down. People stopped and stared at me as I passed them. I felt another stone hit my back and began to hurry my walk. I felt at least three more hit me and I broke into a terrified run. All of a sudden, heavy pieces of rock were raining down on me, and I fell to the floor, my arms covering my head. The pain became rapidly worse and my vision began to surrender. I knew I would certainly die, and decided that maybe death would be better than the hellish life of slavery. I relaxed and let the pain wash over me. I would be happy now. Just then, I heard a young male voice shout, but I couldn't understand his words. The stones stopped coming and the angry people backed away, terror written on their faces. I wanted to see more, but my eyes were too weak, and blackness swallowed me._

_After Ra knows how long I began to come to my senses again. I had no idea where I was, and although I could feel, I could not yet see. Little blue flashes covered my would-be vision, and I noticed that the pain was gone, I felt as if I had been healed. I thought I had died and gone to Heaven. As I drifted slowly back into consciousness, I realised tat someone – a man – was carrying me in his arms. He felt so warm. I had never felt safer in my life. My head lolled to the left, and rested against his chest. I never wanted this moment to end. Finally, my eyes could open. Ever so slightly at first. I could only see a bit, but I could see that he was wearing blue and gold. My vision cleared and I looked up to meet a pair of deep royal blue eyes gazing softly down on me. He was young, only about two years older than me, and handsome. Very handsome. Then I saw he was wearing a blue and gold headdress. That of a High Priest. My heart leapt in fear and surprise, but my body was too weak to react. A faint 'thank you' escaped my lips before my eyes slipped shut and I lost consciousness again._

_**End Flashback: (NORMAL POV)**_

****"Actually, you did scare me a bit."

"How? I thought that was quite good for me."

"I woke up and found myself looking up at one of the most powerful people in Egypt!" she said, and then slowly; "You saved my life."

"I'm sorry I frightened you."

"Why is everyone so scared of you anyway?"

"I have to frighten people." He said definitely. She gave him a puzzled look.

"Why?"

"I was fifteen when I became a High Priest. I was the youngest in history to make that rank and three years later I still am, but many people doubted that I could manage to run the country, and thought I would be naïve and foolish. As a result of this, they thought that they should not have to listen to an inexperienced teenager. I had to be stricter than the others, just so people would take me seriously. If I didn't, I would lose control."

"As you said, Pharaoh is naïve and foolish."

"Yes, but have you noticed that the Pharaoh doesn't actually do anything? He just sits on the throne trying – unsuccessfully, I might add – to look important, but we – the High Priests – are the ones who run Egypt, the ones who enforce the hierarchy, the ones who constantly work with our noses to the grindstone. It does not matter one bit if the Pharaoh is a fool, whereas I cannot afford for things to spiral out of my control." She nodded sympathetically. "That's why all priests must have magic powers." He finished. She took a few moments to process what he had just told her, before leaning I towards him and asking delicately;

"Do you miss your childhood?"

"Ra, no! Akunadin made it a living hell."

"I thought you weren't allowed to enter the mastership of a relative."

"We aren't, but I didn't know until I was free of the mastership."

"That you were his son?" she asked. He nodded unhurriedly.

"One day I was normal, and the next; I'm Priest Akunadin's son, Pharaoh Akunumkanon's nephew and Prince Atem's cousin."

She made no answer to this, but her eyes did widen at the thought of having to live that down. "I know." He said. Her eyes became even wider. He hadn't been looking at her, so how had he known what she had been thinking?

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Know what I was thinking just then." He put his index finger to his temple and said;

"Telepathy."

"I thought that wasn't one of your powers!"

"Not one I make much use of, no, but still, it's quite useful, especially for beating Isis at her own game."

"So what can you do then?"

"Pretty much anything. No, really, anything from Empathy to Electro-Mental Ignition. In fact, I scared the hell out of Isis once because she couldn't find a power in the Book of Shadows that I couldn't do."

"What?" she almost yelled, taking a small step back with her hand over her open mouth.

"Every one?"

"Apparently so, but there will be something. It just isn't in the Book of Shadows."

"But everything is in the Book of Shadows." Her voice deteriorated into a whisper.

"That's exactly what she said. She also said that was some kind of phenomenon, and should be locked away somewhere where I can't do any harm."

"She was probably right as well!" said Kisara, who had started to laugh. And continued to do so even when he gave her a daft look.

"Shut up." He said, but she continued to laugh. "Cushion." He said demandingly. The cushion turned into a cascade of blue lights and flew across the room, turning back into a cushion just before it hit her. It knocked her off balance and she hit the floor with a soft thud.

"No fair! No orbing random cushions!" she said. It was his turn to laugh, and he left the windowsill and offered her his hand. She took it gladly and dusted herself off.

"I'm going to bed now. Isis will kill me if I can't get up tomorrow."

"Yes, me too." She said, and began to walk out of the room. "Goodnight Seth." She said, bravely calling him by his first name. He stood there for a moment, before silently walking up behind her, his long strides easily catching her smaller ones/

"Kisara…" he said. She turned around,

"Yes Se…" he leant down and sealed his lips over hers, cutting off her words. Her eyes widened for a split second before falling shut. It lasted for no more than two seconds, but in those two seconds, she felt that same safety and warmth she had felt when she woke up in his arms that day. He broke away, and they looked into each other's eyes for a moment, before he broke it, almost nervously, and with a sharp;

"Goodnight, Kisara.", he paced away to his room, leaving her dumbstruck, with her hand to her lips where he had kissed her.

**The End.**


End file.
